


The Storm Within My Heart

by Snowstorm345



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, gotta love some good ol pyrex, rex doesn't have to be awake to protect his blade gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowstorm345/pseuds/Snowstorm345
Summary: So maybe it was her fault that he kept getting hurt or maybe it was his own stupidly optimistic nature, but she wouldn’t let that fool her. She knew what she had done, taken advantage of a wonderful person just to crush them under the weight that was her quest for death. Even so, she just couldn’t. Stay. Away. She knew if Rex hated her for what she did later, she deserved it. But now, she needed him. She couldn’t resist the bond between Driver and Blade that brought her comfort just by being in his presence.So maybe that was why she was currently sneaking through the halls of Lemour Inn, footsteps illuminated by the occasional flash of lightning and rumble of thunder that she periodically withheld a whimper from. She could feel her core crystal pull as she rounded the corner, placing her target in plain sight.





	The Storm Within My Heart

It was raining, again. Thundering as well. Pyra’s worst fear. She loathed to admit it, but it was true. Although her powers weren’t suppressed by water like Brighid’s was, it was more of the psychological turmoil that prevented her from doing well in the rain. It reminded her of suffocating darkness and pain, smothering her as if buried alive and silencing her to a silent and painful death. An aftershock from the war that stopped Malos the first time and destroyed the country of Torna. Holed up in Argentum’s Inn, she clutched the pillow to her chest and buried her face shamefully. She had to be stronger than this. Rex… Nia… even Tora… they all needed her at her best if they were going to succeed. But she couldn’t help it. It was all she had ever known. 

It wasn’t her fault that she had nightmares. She wanted to blame Mythra, but she knew that wasn’t fair. It wasn’t Mythra’s fault that all of the bad that had happened in her life was passed on to her after the… no, no she couldn't bring that up again. But even so, that small niggling feeling in her head meant she could only defend Mythra’s honor so much. It hurt sometimes, knowing that she was the failsafe. She knew that Mythra had created her because she thought that she had been a failure, but she hadn’t taken into account the memories that would be passed to her. The terrible, gut-wrenching memories. Sometimes she could feel Mythra in her head, spitting scathing facts about the world or how she wished she hadn’t been born. Pyra had taken it with grace, faltering only slightly when she had witnessed Rex’s loss of Vandham first-hand. But he had thanked them… _ thanked _ them after the closest thing to a father Rex had had since forever was painfully stripped from him, taken away as everything else good in his life had been. 

She could see the similarities, anyone could if they had known him previously. They were Addam’s most prominent features. His golden eyes, spiky hair, and lovable personality. It was impossible not to like him, really. If Mythra hadn’t been so hell-bent on grilling him to his last breath, then she would have fallen straight for him. Just like she had for Addam. It was no surprise that Pyra had fallen for him. It was like a gift from her father himself. He was too optimistic, so much so that he had promised straight away to take her to Elysium, without even asking why. Selfless to a fault, he had run into trouble time and time again when it would have just been easier to give her up. He was perfect, something that she wasn’t and would never be. She didn’t deserve him. He didn’t deserve the pain that she had caused him, but she always kept coming back no matter how hard she tried to stay away. It was like a magnet had been stuck to her and he was her other piece. No matter the direction she pointed it, it always came back to him. She was a mess, really. The legendary Aegis—the destroyer of three continents and mass murderer of possibly _ thousands _—and she couldn’t protect the one person who had seen her as more than just a weapon. 

So maybe it was her fault that he kept getting hurt or maybe it was his own stupidly optimistic nature, but she wouldn’t let that fool her. She knew what she had done, taken advantage of a wonderful person just to crush them under the weight that was her quest for death. Even so, she just couldn’t. Stay. Away. She knew if Rex hated her for what she did later, she deserved it. But now, she needed him. She couldn’t resist the bond between Driver and Blade that brought her comfort just by being in his presence.

So maybe that was why she was currently sneaking through the halls of Lemour Inn, footsteps illuminated by the occasional flash of lightning and rumble of thunder that she periodically withheld a whimper from. She could feel her core crystal _pull_ as she rounded the corner, placing her target in plain sight. 

Cracking open the door to “The Boys’ Room” as Rex had dubbed it, relief slowly crept into her bones. Her heart raced and the tension in her shoulders was still present as she scanned the room, finally leaving her once she locked eyes with the sleeping body of her driver. Limbs splayed awkwardly, he inhaled and exhaled softly with a start of a frail smile on his face, almost as if it could break the moment he woke. Pyra resisted the urge to immediately break into a sprint and barrel into the bed, instead opting for a slow but frantic shuffle which brought her to his side. Gazing at his face, her own warmed in anticipation to what she was about to do. Thinking in her head, she decided that sneaking into Rex’s bed was _ not _ a good idea, and she should just go back. Almost longingly looking back, she started her quiet shuffle back towards the door when a loud crash of thunder elicited a yelp from Pyra. Quickly covering her mouth, her eyes darted around the room listening to each soft breath (or growl, in Dromarch’s case) that came from each inhabitant. Quickly deserting any remaining decency, she gently lifted the covers and slipped in the bed beside Rex.

Almost immediately, a sense of safety and comfort blanketed her as she melted under the covers. Letting out a soft sigh, she turned her head and looked over at Rex smiling absentmindedly as she grasped his forearm. Using her other hand, she softly brushed the hair that fluttered across his face as he breathed and rested her hand on his face. Her eyes widened slightly as he mumbled incoherently and leaned into her warmth, before finally reverting back to his peaceful sleep. Eyes growing heavy, her heartbeat soon started to slow significantly from its previous state before slowly she too drifted into a dreamless sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure you all know what happens after this. I might add a second chapter and sneak my own two cents in about how the whole Mythra & Pyra fiasco goes down, but we'll see.


End file.
